Unforgottable Birthday
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Happy Birthday Kim Jongin! *bad summary* KaiSoo! Yaoi, Fluff? Romance? Or Angst? Just guess it. Mind to RnR?


**Tittle : Unforgottable Birthday**

**Author : Aul_Ondubu**

**Genre : Romance? Fluff? Or Angst? Just guess it. :)**

**Cast : Just Kaisoo**

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 A.M. KST. Suara ayam-ayam yang berkokok dengan begitu lantang seakan menandakan bahwa pagi telah menjelang. Burung-burung dengan berbagai jenis mulai beranjak meninggalkan sarangnya dan mengepakkan sayap-sayap indah mereka untuk melintasi hamparan cakrawala yang membentang dengan angkuhnya. Kicauan dari burung-burung tersebut seolah ingin menyambut datangnya kembali hari baru di pagi ini.

Kawasan kota Seoul dan beberapa distrik lainnya masih terlihat sunyi. Dari banyaknya jajaran toko dan kedai yang ada, hanya beberapa toko saja yang telah kembali membuka usahanya.

Begitupun dengan di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Seorang lelaki cantik yang semula terlelap dengan begitu nyenyaknya kini perlahan mulai membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya untuk menatap indahnya dunia. Lelaki itu, Do Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat terdiam selama beberapa menit untuk sekedar mengembalikan kesadarannya setelah terlelap selama beberapa waktu. Dan sesaat setelah kesadarannya telah terkumpul, ia pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di tepi ranjang. Kedua sudut bibir tebalnya tertarik ke atas dan menampilkan sebuah senyum samar saat iris obsidiannya menangkap sebuah objek berupa lelaki bertubuh tegap yang masih terlelap dengan damainya

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kurusnya ke arah lelaki tersebut dan membenahi posisi selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin. Figure seorang lelaki tampan yang telah menikahinya setahun silam dengan berbagai macam perjuangan yang harus dilalui. Memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan sesama jenis tak ubahnya menyimpan sebuah aib yang begitu memalukan untuk keluarga. Terlebih lagi, Jongin adalah putra tunggal sekaligus ahli waris di keluarga Kim yang begitu terpandang.

Hinaan, cacian, serta sebuah kecaman yang dilayangkan oleh sang kepala keluarga Kim untuk mengakhiri hubungan terlarang sang putra pun tak membuahkan hasil. Ancaman akan dicabutkannya harta warisan yang telah mutlak menjadi milik Jongin pun seakan tak membuatnya gentar. Jongin bahkan lebih memilih keluar dari keluarga Kim untuk kemudian menikah dengan figure lelaki cantik yang sangat ia cintai. Bagi Jongin, lebih baik hidup miskin tetapi bahagia karena dapat merasakan ketulusan cinta jika dibandingkan harus hidup bergelimangan harta tetapi merasa hampa karena tak ada satupun yang mampu dijadikan sandaran saat lelah mulai menyapa.

Meski kini ia telah resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang suami sekaligus kepala keluarga. Namun ujian hidup seakan tak pernah berhenti menyapanya. Tiga bulan lalu, Jongin yang kala itu tengah bekerja sebagai seorang buruh bangunan di pusat kota Seoul mengalami sebuah insiden yang membuatnya harus kehilangan sebelah kakinya karena tertimpa sebuah besi yang berukuran cukup besar. Dan ia pun dirawat selama beberapa minggu lamanya di rumah sakit.

Kini kondisi Jongin telah berangsur membaik. Ia telah dapat berjalan kembali meski harus dengan bantuan sebuah tongkat penyangga. Dan Kyungsoo telah melarangnya untuk kembali bekerja. Ya, karena Kyungsoo tak ingin jika sang suami tercinta harus kembali mendapatkan sebuah kecelakaan saat tengah bekerja. Untuk itulah, kini Kyungsoo tak lagi hanya berstatus sebagai seorang istri yang selalu melayani suaminya. Melainkan juga merangkap sebagai seorang tulang punggung di keluarga kecilnya.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah sebuah jam dinding yang terpasang di dekat pintu kamarnya. Sedikit menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangun dan melangkah meninggalkan ranjangnya. Kedua kaki jenjang Kyungsoo telah menuntunnya menuju sebuah kamar mandi berukuran kecil yang terletak di samping dapur. Menghidupkan sebuah keran yang terdapat di wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya untuk kemudian menyikat giginya.

Dan setelah hal tersebut telah selesai ia lakukan, Kyungsoo pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan pagi untuk suami tercintanya yang hingga kini masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi kini mulai kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah tertidur di peraduannya saat malam menyapa. Hawa dingin yang semula terasa begitu membelenggu kini mulai tergantikan dengan bias hangat yang dipancarkan oleh sang mentari. Figure seorang lelaki tampan yang semula masih bergelung dalam alam mimpinya kini mulai membuka sepasang kelopak matanya seraya menggeliat lemah. Dan lelaki tersebut terlihat berdiam diri selama beberapa waktu setelah kedua kelopak matanya telah terbuka seutuhnya.

Kim Jongin. Lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap itu terlihat menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosongnya. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dan berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan pujaan hatinya yang begitu cantik dan tengah tersenyum hangat untuk menyambut pagi bersamanya. Namun harapannya terasa sia-sia saat kedua mata elangnya tak mendapati keberadaan istri tercintanya. Jongin mendesah kecewa dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya menerawang.

Selalu saja begini. Semenjak insiden itu, ia tak pernah lagi dapat melihat senyuman hangat nan mendamaikan dari seorang Kim Kyungsoo. Tak pernah lagi ia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan manis untuk sekedar morning kiss. Kyungsoo kini terlalu sibuk bekerja membanting tulang demi kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua. Ia terbangun di kala hari masih gelap dan berangkat sebelum Jongin terbangun. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

Jongin memejamkan kedua mata elangnya dan menutupinya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Sungguh. Jongin kini benar-benar merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang lelaki. Perannya dalam keluarga kecilnya adalah sebagai seorang kepala keluarga yang seharusnya dapat mengayomi, melindungi, serta menafkahi istri tercintanya lahir dan batin.

Namun apa yang kini dapat ia berikan? Tak ada! Ia hanya semakin menyusahkan Kyungsoo yang harus pergi bekerja sejak pagi buta hingga malam kembali menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tes~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setetes lelehan air asin berhasil luruh melalui sudut matanya. Andai saja waktu dapat kembali diputar ulang, satu-satunya hal yang Jongin inginkan hanyalah kembali ke masa dimana ia mendapatkan insiden mengerikan itu dan menghindari sebuah besi berukuran besar yang akan terjatuh dan merenggut kakinya. Tetapi itu mustahil. Karena hingga detik ini pun kemampuan istimewa tersebut tak pernah ada di dunia nyata, dan hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita fiksi.

Jongin kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa menyesakkan. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Jongin mulai beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan meraih sebuah tongkat penyangga yang telah menemani langkahnya sejak insiden tersebut. Dengan begitu perlahan ia mencoba untuk berdiri sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri berbagai ruangan yang ada didalam rumah sederhananya. Kaki jenjangnya telah menuntunnya menuju sebuah teras yang ada di samping rumahnya. Ia memandang puluhan bulir-bulir salju yang mulai jatuh dan menciptakan kesan putih kemanapun mata memandang. Jongin meletakkan tongkatnya diatas lantai kayu sebelum akhirnya ia ikut meletakkan tulang duduknya dengan begitu perlahan dan memilih untuk memandangi tumpukan salju dibandingkan menuju meja makan dan memasukkan sesuatu yang dapat mengenyangkan ke dalam pencernaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, malam telah kembali menyapa. Angin musim dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang mulai berhembus lirih dan menerpa surai kelam milik Jongin.

Semenjak senja menjelang, Jongin telah memposisikan dirinya di sebuah halte yang akan kembali mempertemukannya dengan figure seorang lelaki cantik yang sangat ia cintai. Ya, tentu saja. Karena di halte inilah nantinya sebuah bus yang dinaiki oleh Kyungsoo akan berhenti. Untuk kali ini, ia merasa begitu merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. Karena itulah, ia rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk di halte dan melawan hawa dingin yang menyerangnya. Dan kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 PM. Namun bus yang akan membawa Kyungsoo belum juga muncul.

Jongin mengeratkan posisi jaket tebalnya dengan sedikit gelisah. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan Kyungsoo tak pernah pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menuju sebuah jalanan yang terasa begitu gelap dan sunyi. Begitu besar harapannya bahwa bus yang membawa Kyungsoo mulai muncul dari ujung jalan yang begitu pekat oleh kegelapan.

Dan harapannya telah terwujud. Bagaikan sebuah kaset video yang diputar dengan gerakan lambat, sebuah bus yang membawa Kyungsoo pun mulai mengurangi laju kecepatannya sebelum kemudian berhenti dengan sempurna di depan sebuah halte. Sunggingan senyum lega terlihat menghiasi wajah tampan Jongin saat memperhatikan beberapa penumpang yang juga turun di halte tersebut. Satu-persatu tubuh asing bergerak melintasi Jongin yang berdiri tegak bersama dengan tongkatnya. Dan kini, lengkungkungan senyum itu terlihat semakin melebar saat akhirnya siluet tubuh ramping dari belahan jiwanya nampak dari jendela samping bus yang sedikit berembun.

"Jonginnie?" gumam Kyungsoo lirih seraya mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat figure lelaki tampan yang berdiri tegap tepat di depan pintu keluar bus yang ia naiki.

.

.

.

**Brumm~**

.

.

.

Dan bus kembali melesat meninggalkan halte tepat saat sepasang telapak kaki mungil milik Kyungsoo telah memijak tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grep~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang lengan kokoh telah meraih tubuh ramping Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Jongin mempererat dekapannya dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan paras tampannya di leher jenjang Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam atas perlakuan Jongin yang berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, baby. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak senja." berbisik lirih dan kembali mengeratkan tubuh tegapnya dengan tubuh mungil sang istri.

"A-apa?! Kau menungguku sejak senja?" sedikit memekik lirih saat mengetahui tindakan nekat yang telah suaminya lakukan.

"Eum! Aku sangat merindukanmu, baby. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, kita begitu jarang bertatap muka meski tinggal di satu atap yang sama."

"Tapi kau bisa sakit, Jongin.. Dan sekarang baru saja memasuki musim dingin." melepaskan dekapan Jongin dan memandangnya dengan gurat kekhawatiran yang tercetak dengan begitu jelas diatas wajah cantiknya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul dan mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, baby. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Angin malam tak bagus untuk tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melepaskan jaket tebalnya dan menyampirkannya diatas sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Lengan kokohnya terulur mencari sebuah saklar lampu utama dan menekannya untuk memberikan penerangan.

"Jonginnie... Apa kau ingin kubuatkan teh hangat?" tanya Kyungsoo yang hendak menuju dapur.

Jongin yang baru saja meletakkan tulang duduknya diatas sebuah kursi hanya membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum simpul. Kyungsoo ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo menyalakan kompor gas dan memasak air hangat untuk menyeduh teh. Sesaat setelahnya, ia kembali berbalik dan menyiapkan sebuah cangkir teh beserta sebuah piring kecil dan juga sendok. Kyungsoo meraih tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sepotong cheese cake yang dibungkus dengan kardus kecil. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cake tersebut dari wadahnya dan memindahkannya keatas piring kecil yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah lilin kecil telah Kyungsoo keluarkan dari dalam saku celananya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, segera ia pasangkan lilin tersebut diatas cake sebelum kemudian menyalakannya dengan sebuah pemantik api. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Dan ia pun segera kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemui sang suami sesaat setelah menyeduh teh.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun Jonginnie... Saengil chukka hamnida... Yeeaay! Selamat ulang tahun, chagi...!"

Jongin tertegun ditempatnya saat melihat Kyungsoo telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan membawa sepotong cheese cake berhias lilin kecil diatasnya. Ulang tahun katanya? Benarkah jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya?

"Chagi...? Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya!"

Namun Jongin masih setia bergeming dan seolah tak mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Sepasang mata elang miliknya menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo dengan begitu lekat. Inikah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo pulang hingga larut malam?

Dan dengan begitu perlahan, Jongin pun mulai membuka bibirnya untuk kemudian meniup lilin tersebut hingga padam. Kyungsoo memekik girang dan bertepuk tangan dengan begitu antusias. Namun tidak dengan Jongin. Ia masih saja terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Maaf chagi. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali membelikan sebuah kue tart yang berukuran besar untukmu. Tetapi ternyata uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli sepotong kue ini. Aku... Euhmpt..."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat bibir tipisnya telah dibungkam oleh sepasang bibir tebal yang terasa begitu kenyal. Jongin meraih cake yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya diatas meja tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Sepasang suami - istri tersebut terlihat saling memejamkan kedua mata mereka sembari saling melumat dan menyesap bibir pasangannya dengan begitu lembut. Suara kecipak dan kecapan terdengar saling beradu saat saliva mereka telah bercampur menjadi satu. Kyungsoo meremas kerah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Jongin seolah ingin memberikan sebuah sinyal bahwa masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh..."

Deru nafas keduanya saling memburu. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama sebelum kemudian menumpukan keningnya diatas kening Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, baby. Terima kasih, karena kau masih mengingat ulang tahunku." ucap Jongin seraya mengecup hidung bangir istrinya berkali-kali.

"Tentu saja, Jongin. Mana mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahun suamiku?" tersenyum simpul dan memandang kedua mata Jongin dengan begitu intens.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi kau tak perlu bersusah-payah membelikanku kue, baby. Akan jauh lebih baik jika uangmu kau simpan untuk keperluan kita."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Ulang tahunmu hanya datang satu kali tiap tahunnya. Dan aku hanya ingin membahagiakan suamiku di hari ulang tahunnya. Tetapi..."

"Hm? Tetapi apa, baby?"

"Aku tak bisa memberikanmu hadiah apapun hari ini. Maaf..."

"Baby... Aku tak membutuhkan hadiah apapun darimu."

"Eh?"

"Ne. Karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah dirimu. Cukup dengan kau berjanji bahwa kau akan selalu berada disisiku, itu sudah lebih dari kata cukup. Karena kau adalah sumber semangatku, kau adalah hidupku, dan kau adalah nafasku untuk saat ini dan selamanya."

"J-jongin..."

"Berjanjilah, Soo baby. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku." ucap Jongin lirih dengan kembali mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan begitu erat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne. Aku berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersamamu."

**++_Unforgottable Birthday : FIN_++**

Happy birthday, Kim Jongin !

And Happy birthday too for Do Kyungsoo ... :)

Hope you all like this drabble. ^^d


End file.
